corruptedequestriafandomcom-20200214-history
Spellthieves (0.2)
This information is considered OBSOLETE. Spellthieves. Beings who walk the shadows, and take the powers of their foes, to turn them against their former masters, or who create their own magical weapons, wielding them with strong Telekinetics. Being a rather new order, they are relatively unknown. The only one currently known is Madame Crystal Leaf, a crystal pony. Requirements *5 levels in the Psion or Mage class. *Sneak Attack Class Feature *Base Attack Bonus of +6/+1 Minimum. Role Spelltheives are a roguelike class, specializing in sneaking around, and using moments of distraction to provide hard-hitting attacks with their Spellblades, and to neutralize enemy casters. Stats *Hit Die: D6 *Skill Ranks per level: 6+INT modifier Class Skills Arcana, Acrobatics, Appraise, Climb, Craft, Knowledge (All), Nature, Sense, Stealth, Survival, Sleight of Hand, Use Magic Device, Endurance, Medicine Spelltheif Level Chart Spelltheif Abilities Craft (Spelltheif Weapon: This allows the Spelltheif to create a special Spelltheif Weapon. It can be any sort of weapon the Spelltheif desires. Spelltheif Weapon: A spelltheif can at level 1, sacrifice GP equal to 100*Character level, to create a Spelltheif Weapon. This is in addition to their weapon's material costs. This weapon is special, a Spelltheif can attune it to 1 stat. It gains use of this stat in it's to hit and damage bonus. It can be enchanted as a normal weapon, but counts as a Magic weapon, for the purpose of overcoming Damage Reduction. If this weapon is stolen, it functions as a mere masterwork weapon in the hands of it's new owner. If it is stolen and not reclaimed by the spelltheif, they must wait for a number of days equal to 12 minus their Spelltheif level to create a new one. Sneak Attack: As Ranger class ability. Spell Steal: A spelltheif can siphon spell energy away from his target and use it himself. A spelltheif who hits with a sneak attack can choose to forgo dealing 1d6 of his bonus sneak attack damage and instead steal a spell, or the potential to cast a specific known spell from his target. If the target is willing, a spelltheif can steal a spell with a touch as a standard action. The target of a steal spell loses one 0 or 1st level spell, and the spelltheif gains the ability to cast it. If the spell is not specified, the DM chooses one. The target regains use of this ability after 1 minute. After stealing a spell, a spelltheif can cast the spell himself on a subsequent turn. Treat the spell as if it were cast by the original owner of the spell for purpose of determining caster level, save DC, and so forth. A spelltheif can cast this spell even if he doesn't have the minimum ability score normally needed to cast a spell of that level. The Spellthief must supply the same components, (Including verbal, somatic, material, and experiece points) required for the stolen spell. Alternatively, a spellthief of 3rd level or higher can use the stolen spell power to cast any spellthief spell of the same level or lower. A spellthief must cast a stolen spell or use its energy within an hour, otherwise it fades away harmlessly. The Spelltheif can steal spells of level equivalent to half his total caster level plus spelltheif level. EG, a level 10 Mage 5 ranger 5 spellthief can steal up to a level 7 spell. A spelltheif can only posess a number of stolen spells equal to her class level at any given time. Detect Magic: A spelltheif of 2nd level or higher can use the spell Detect Magic a number of times per day equal to her charisma modifier. Steal Spell Effect: At 2nd level, A spelltheif can siphon an active spell from another creature. A spelltheif who hits an opponent with a sneak attack can forgo the additional 1d6 damage and instead gain the effects of one beneficial spell targeting them. The spelltheif can choose which spell to steal; otherwise the DM determines the stolen spell effect randomly from those currently in effect on the target. A spelltheif can't steal a spell effect if it's caster level exceeds his class level + his CHA mod. Upon stealing the spell effect, a spelltheif gains the stolen effect, and the original creature loses it for 1 min/Spelltheif level, or until the spell's duration expires, whichever comes first. If the spell's duration ahsn't expired by this time, the spell effect returns to the creature that originally benifitted from it. A spelltheif can steal the effect of a spell only if the spell could be cast on him by the original caster. (EG, a dire wolf spelltheif cannot steal the effect of a spell that can only target ponies.) Steal Energy Resistance: Beginning at 3rd level, a spelltheif can siphon off some or all of a target's resistance to an energy type. A spellthief can forgo doing 1d6 sneak attack damage and instead gain resistance 10 to an energy type which the target is resistant or immune to. Simultaneously, the target's resistance is lowered by 10. If it's immune, it stays immune. If it has more than one type, Spelltheif can choose which to steal, if they don't choose, DM can randomly determine. Lasts 1 minute. A spelltheif can use this ability multiple times, but it's effect don't stack unless they apply to different types of energy. Spellgrace: A spelltheif of 5th level or above gains a +1 competence bonus on saves against spells. This increases at level 10, to a +2 bonus. Steal Spelllike ability: As Steal Spell, but targets a spell-like ability, gained at 5th level. Absorb Spell: At 7th level, if a spelltheif makes a sucessful save against a spell that targets him, he can try to absorb the spell energy for later use. Only works on single target spells targeting the spelltheif. To absorb a spell that targets him, the spelltheif must succeed on a level check (1d20+spelltheif level) against a dc of 10+ the spell's caster level. Failure indicates that the spell has it's original effect. Success means that the spelltheif suffers no effect from the spell, and may use it's energy to empower one of his own skills. If a character has 10 levels of mage, they can choose to use the stolen spell energy as an immediate action to either recast the original spell or cast one of his own spells using the stolen spell energy. At level 10, the character's Spellstealing abilities have grown more powerful. They can now steal two spells with one sneak attack.